The Oblivion Initiative
The Oblivion Initiative will be a crossover between Sangria and Queen Misery's multiverse, it will be set on her 19th birthday (her "coming of age") - it will center around the revelation of Tantalus as well as the Dark Ones and Gentle Ones, as well as several of Misery's lesser known gods from the Council of Godheads. Prologue The scene began in a dimension resembling a white void with floating islands of rock making up the alien landscape, on top of one particularly large rock stood a tall figure dressed in a purple robe, resembling an unholy fusion of death and machine. Staring out at the depths of infinity the figure turned to a floating hour-glass nearby, filled with black sand - the hour-glass almost empty now as the last few grains of sand fell. "You hold too much faith in this plan of yours.." a voice warned from nowhere, a red-cloaked female appearing shortly nearby, eyes glowing yellow. "You of all beings should know that faith has nothing to do with it.. I have prepared for this moment since the days of Olympus.." the purple-robed figure noted. "Indeed you have, yet you have chosen the daughter of a Pendragon to be your salvation.. this puzzles me.." the red-cloaked figure replied. "If I am to reclaim what was stolen from me I must use the girl.. she has her father's power and her mother's will.. together they may be enough to weaken the hold of Tantalus so we may at long last prise him from our realm.." the purple-robed figure said. "There are countless beings that hold similar, if not greater, power and will.. yet you pick her specifically.. don't think I'm not aware.. you're testing her, aren't you? for something much larger in the future.." the red-cloaked figure said. "Perhaps, for now however I simply want what is mine - the question as always is: are you with me? or against me?" the purple-robed figure asked. "For now I am with you - the Watchers are a plague that must be wiped out.. however once Tantalus falls I will have words with you, my dear consort.. on the nature of this "larger plan"..". the red-cloaked figure noted. "..and why, pray tell, would you believe I would tell you of such matters?" the purple-cloaked figure replied. "You know better than to deny me knowledge of such things, Oblivion - for in the end I will find out regardless.." the red-cloaked figured said. "One day you will push your luck too far, Misery - I am the master of the Dark Ones.. we will speak when I decide it is fitting - you would do well to remember that.. now go forth and summon the others.. when the girl turns of age - we start.." Oblivion declared, getting up and disappearing into a dark portal. "You'd do well to watch your own luck, "master".." Misery said quietly once Oblivion had vanished, forming a portal of her own and departing the realm. Chapter 1 Far away in the kingdom of Avalon the young Pegacorn known as Sangria stood alone in her room atop a great tower, although the tower had signs of damage from innumerable wars Sangria herself looked very much like a princess as she wore a beautiful red dress, once belonging to her mother but altered to make room for her dragon-like wings: which she folded around herself like a cape. Looking out at the world below with eyes as red as her dress she took note of how the land was slowly beginning to recover from the deep scars it had received several years ago at the hands of Misery and her corrupted Dragon-Flight, not since Arodnap's terrible acts of destruction or King Equinox's vile crusades of genocide did the land experience such turmoil. Yet Sangria knew that Avalon was still rife with war, every day some terrible foe rose from the depths and was vanquished - she had even helped to rid the land of some and although amassing tales rivaling the most ancient of berserkers she was only now about to celebrate her 19th year. Turning away from the window Sangria made her way to a small mirror and looked herself over, affording a small smile - yet it was a sad gesture, her eyes slowly filling with tears as she whispered to her own reflection: "I wish you could be here, mother.. you were always so kind to me.. and father, they said you were a monster yet you were so very gentle..". Suddenly Sangria's reflection disappeared to reveal the image of Misery, her glowing eyes staring out from the mirror as she commented: "Your delusions amuse me, child - still believing your mother to be pure and still mourning the death of a half-breed prince.. no matter.. we have more important matters to converse.." Sangria's eyes burned red hot as she glared at the demon in the mirror and replied: "..Misery.. some day.. some way.. you know you will end - when that moment comes who shall mourn your passing? ..you hold us mortals in such contempt, don't you? you and the rest of the Dark Ones.. yet I think I know why.. you know what's coming, Misery.. you know we are destined to replace you.. we are the "gods" now.. you? you're just a relic.. we have nothing to discuss". Misery simply stared out and the mirror transforms into a dark portal, sucking Sangria in as she replies: "Emotion is eternal, Sangria - for every happy thought there must exist a counter.. for hope to exist so too must despair.. that's the problem with you "mortals", so quick to speak on matters you can never understand.. if you are to truly become "gods" then you'd do well to listen to those that came before you.. as for us having nothing to discuss - you really are a Princess.. yet I am a Goddess.. your rank holds no value now.. I decide when we speak.. and speak we shall..". Category:Story Category:Storyarcs Category:Fantasy Category:Dark Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Queen-Misery Category:Supernatural